A Special Academy
by KageYami
Summary: Hi I'm Haruno Sakura and this is my story! So I got accepted into this school thanks to my supposed aunt and all. Here's the catch, everyone is a supernatural being and I'm the only human! So that means zombies, angels, demons, and probably vamp-WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS VAMPIRES!
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...period...**

**Hey what's up guys another story popping up in my head. Just some inspiration from some animes I've watched, not the story but more of the setting and place...yeah. Hope you enjoy!**

**Update: 4/12/13 Well I decided to fix some stuff here. I hope I got most of them...**

* * *

Chapter 1: Am I in the Right School?

Haruno Sakura was a just a simple girl. Even though she was was orphan for all she could remember, Sakura was helpful, intelligent, and was always a very understanding person. At middle school she was always the one student people would look up to, the one student people would be jealous of, the one student people would always greet. Normally she would've gone to the high school right by her middle school. However she got a letter from her supposed aunt, Tsunade, about sending her to this boarding school.

_"Wow amazing Sakura, to be allowed in such a prestige place."_ were the words of one of her old teachers.

She couldn't help but agree however something was wrong with the school, though she'll admit the school grounds were nice. Many fountains surrounded a supposed park, and there were various building surrounding the courtyard, where she was at.

"Ok building with the logo." she reminded herself of the directions.

The building to her left screamed feminine. The color was a fading scarlet and there were various twirls of design at the building. It also had many windows looking towards the main building. She could hear the many loud gossips at the distance.

"The girl's dorm, I'm staying there." Sakura told herself.

The building at the left was the opposite. The color was a simple blue but she could she some aspects of green. Like the girl's dorm it had windows facing the school as well. There was chatter, screaming, and cursing coming from that direction.

"The boy's dorm, can't be there." the pink haired girl told herself about the school rules.

Lastly the main building, which was in front of her. The front had a simple yet, to her, odd symbol. The building was very big, especially for a supposed high school. Still Sakura can't believe she will be, technically, living here for the next couple of years.

"Well here I go!" she told herself enthusiastically as she dashed towards the main building.

* * *

As of today, Sakura was officially weirded out.

"W-Where am I?" she asked herself.

She wasn't lost, definitely not. Her aunt gave her easy directions and she has a good sense of direction as well.

"Watch it weirdo!" someone shoved her aside, since she stood in the middle of a hallway.

The person was a strange sight, to put it in simple terms: he had a horn coming out of his forehead.

"Where is this?" Sakura wondered to herself.

She took note of the many supposed students around here. Some had wings, some had tails, even some just phased through other students! She wouldn't lie though, there were some people that look impossibly beautiful.

"Probably a vampire?" she thought to herself, seeing all these supposed teenagers as mystical creatures.

She was just a normal girl compared to everyone else!

* * *

"Ah Sakura glad you can make it!"

These were the words that came out of her aunt's mouth. The woman was sitting down in front of her personal desk. Various papers were scattered around and there was an empty bottle of a drink next to her. Tsunade smiled at the young girl.

Sakura had a baffled look on her face as she couldn't explain herself. "I..what...how...what is going on?!"

She was indeed confused.

"Well my dear niece." Tsudande stood up from her comfortable leather seat. "This is Leaf Academy, one of the best places to go for an excellent education!"

She seemed so pleased with her statement since she is the principal of the school.

"You know what I mean auntie." Sakura groaned in displeasure. "S-Someone went right through me and someone looking too good, oh and there was this guy that like flew above me!"

"Well Leaf Academy does send letters to those privileged students." Tsunade smiled at her, avoiding her explanations.

"S-So with all these...people around." Sakura started with a glint. "Are there vampires?"

Tsunade couldn't help but just laugh at the question.

"No Sakura there are no such things as vampires." she said once she stopped laughing.

"What but there are ghost, demons and gargoyles!" Sakura shouted out in confusion.

Tsunade couldn't help but pat her head full of affection. Sakura also added. "You reek of sake."

"Well I'm a sake demon and I practically live in this." Tsunade calmly explained.

"Sake demon?" questioned Sakura.

Tsunade began to explain on how it is a required part of her nutrients. She also started to explain on how all of the students here were somehow mystical creatures that normal people wouldn't believe they would exist but are only fiction. She also pointed out on how her homeroom will be filled with many heirs and heiress of the many monsters and creatures Sakura read in myth books.

"So you're like a vampire that needs blood, except it's that." Sakura pointed out as she covered her nose from the stench.

"For the last time there are no such thing as vampires!"

* * *

Her heart was beating very fast, her hands were shaking from being so nervous, Sakura felt like it was middle school all over again. Being the new student, where all the attention was to you, where she will be judged quickly without a second glance, where she will hopefully make new friends.

"You may come in!" the teacher called her out.

She opened the door quickly as she walked into the front of the classroom. Many eyes were staring at her waiting for some response.

"I-I'm Haruno Sakura pleased to meet you!" she said a little too loudly, for herself.

Her classmates were an interesting sight, since after all they were these supposed monsters, demons, and that kind of category but all Sakura saw were the many kinds of eyes still staring right into her.

**"Gotta make a good first impression, new school means new me, right?"** she thought to herself as she stared at her homeroom teacher.

He almost looked normal, key word almost. The only thing that truly did stand out was various parts of his body seemed to have hay sticking out of it, even his silver hair had hay sticking out of it! Plus he's also wearing a surgeon's mask to cover up his face.

"So you're a scarecrow, right sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Yup, Hatake Kakashi but I prefer being called Kakashi-sensei." the scarecrow nodded as he decided to sit down. "Very perceiving for a human."

Sakura's eye twitched, she could feel the sarcasm oozing from this one.

"Woah a human!" a blonde screamed in fascination.

"Shut it Naruto!" another blonde besides the boy smacked Naruto at the head.

Sakura grimaced, in the inside, at them once again. She took note of the first blonde, he had fox ears and tails as his more noticeable traits. The other blonde that hit the boy looked almost normal, her long platinum blonde hair was unreal but her eyes frightened her, there were no pupils, just a shade of pale blue.

**"Those two seemed like a lively bunch."** Sakura's mind wandered off.

She sat down by a seemingly normal pale guy. As Kakashi began his welcoming speech, she greeted the boy. "Hi my name's Haruno Sakura, what's your's?"

It seemed simply enough a basic greeting, but when the black haired boy turned around, his blood red eyes stared right into her soul!

"Vampire!" she shrieked from the stare as everyone's attention is right on her.

Everybody just stared at her for a few good seconds, until a brunette with sharp fangs screamed out. "There's no such thing as vampires!"

"Hahaha!" was the classroom's reaction from the only human.

She finally got a better look at her seatmate, he truly was pale though his black spiky hair made him stood out more. The only reason she freaked out was the scarlet eyes, which were in a strange design of sorts. She felt stupid and brash at her sudden reaction.

"Uchiha Sasuke." the boy introduced himself ignoring all the laughing around them.

Sakura only blushed at her current situation as she silently begged herself on why did she scream.

**"This is gonna be a long day.****"** she thought to herself.

* * *

"Ok room 211, 211, 211..."

Right now Sakura was exploring the girl's dorm, for her room. She already knew she's gonna have roommates but the problem was, who is it going to be.

"Hopefully not one of those slimy girl's." she told herself until her eyes widened.

She looked around, shocked to see nobody at the hallways of the dormitory. Though she sighed in relief: she didn't want to offend anybody else, especially the one called Sasuke.

"Then what is he?" she asked herself.

Well she took note of many students she she would guess on what kind of creature they were but some were just strange, like with Tsunade, who told her she was a sake demon. Even if the woman looked very human she had a godly tolerance for alcohol though she did prefer sake. Then there's Sasuke he almost looked human, besides the red eyes, but he wasn't showing off anything like wings or tails.

Sakura then found herself staring at a door with 211 up front. She took a nervous gulp as she took out her keys. When she's about to put it in the lock the door suddenly opened.

"Ahh!" she fell in shocked from her own nervousness.

"Oh I'm sorry!" a female voice said as she offered her hand.

As Sakura took the offer she immediately recognized the girl in front of her. "You!"

"Oh the human girl." the blonde, that hit the fox boy, pointed out. "You must be our third roommate."

"Y-Yes I am." Sakura nodded quickly.

The blonde gestured her in the room and Sakura gasped at the place. It was pretty high classed, the bed's were huge and there's a flat screen right on the other side. Sakura quickly took note of a bathroom door and also a really good view of the school's courtyard. What made it even fancier was the fact the curtains and bed sheets had frills!

"Woah!" Sakura breathed out in amazement.

"For a human you seemed so amazed by a simple room." the blonde said. "Oops I forgot to introduce myself from earlier, my name Yamanaka Ino!"

"Haruno-"

"Sakura, such a cute name for someone like you." interrupted Ino with a smile. "Plus screaming vampire at first day definitely made my day."

As Sakura recalled Ino wasn't one of the ones that laughed out loud, she just had a smile on her face. She felt the girls eyes observing every moment of her at the room, but it held no hostility, it was more like curiosity.

"I-I thought he was..." she started but couldn't make the words form out.

"Everyone in the Undead Realms know there are no such things as vampires." Ino laughed as she patted Sakura's head.

"Undead Realm?" Sakura wondered.

Ino grinned as she pushed her more into the room. Sakura glanced at another girl reading a book. "An angel?"

The girl's long purple hair was all over the bed, her nervous pale white eyes looked straight into her. It felt like her soul was being judged until the girl hid behind her white feathery wings. The girl looked like she would get surprised by anything. "H-Hello."

"Oh hello my name is Haruno Sakura and your's?" Sakura asked again, to her honest self she never gets sick when she introduces herself to someone.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata." the angelic girl said as she went back on her book.

"Hinata's a shy one but she's really one of the sweetest people in the Celestial Realm!" Ino patted the shy girl's head.

"What's an Undead Realm and Celestial Realm?" Sakura asked as her curiosity got to her.

"Oh yeah humans aren't really aware of us living with them." Ino reminded herself.

"B-But in this we are allowed to be in our true form." Hinata added. "I-It always hurts w-when I have to h-hide my w-w-wings."

Both girls nodded to each other as Ino began her explanation. "Well there are four realms though only three of them are aware of each other. You got your Human Realm. There's the Undead Realm, filled with ghouls, banshees, specters and any of that sort. We pretty much live in the dark but that doesn't mean sunlight can hurt us, we just have a lower tolerance to sunlight. We're ruled over by the necromancers but they let us do whatever we want."

If they were undead then why does a certain bloodsucking creature doesn't exist? Sakura expressed her thoughts. "But no vampires?"

The ghost girl started to giggle though she did stop herself. "We're called undead as in not dead, plus drinking blood is just utterly disgusting. Most of the Undead Realm are either people with some total skin issues or we could float and phase through stuff!"

"Isn't ghost a better term?" Sakura wondered.

"Well it's what you humans call us, but yeah pretty much." Ino answered, though she continued on. "Then there's the Celestial Realm, there the least amount in the school here. Hinata do you mind explaining your kind?"

"N-No not at all." the angel shook her head. "W-We c-consist of a-angel, a-archangels, s-seraphs a-and much m-more. W-Well we glow majestically depending on how much p-power we e-each have. It's r-ruled b-by a hierarchy by the C-Celestial K-King himself, my f-father."

The human girl's jaw simply dropped as she stared at the angel. The daughter of the supposed strongest angel attending this academy. seemed so ridiculous., then again attending an academy filled with these kind of people was crazy enough for her.

"And most of the time they're stuck up about being 'supreme beings'!" Ino growled in annoyance, though she could feel Hinata's powerful glance at her. "B-Besides our cute Hinata over here, she's really sweet and nice!"

"And the last one is?" the sole human questioned the two.

"Demon Realm." answered Ino. "I can't count how many kinds of demon there are since there so many kinds of them."

"W-Well the elementals are included as well." Hinata added on.

"Right, anyways demons are not so bad as you humans think." Ino began. "They're just as bad as any other human out there no offense."

"None taken." said Sakura

She never did anything bad but she did thought of very violent ways on making people miserable especially on a bad day.

"Demons are full of variety like the ones you see at the hallway. Some can fly, some have tails, some can even take on some shapes of an animal!" explained Ino.

"Like that fox guy, what's his name again?" recalled Sakura with a thoughtful look.

"N-Naruto." answered Hinata with a deep blush. "H-He's a f-fox demon, which a-are t-tricksters b-but t-they never mean a-any harm. N-Naruto h-has s-such a good heart."

Sakura couldn't help but smirk at the girl's explanation and admiring face. She dared herself to tease the angel. "Somebody's got a crush."

Hinata's face turned a deeper shade of red as she hid herself with her huge wings.

"Yup like that, Hinata!" Ino grinned.

Since Sakura got her crash course on the realms, she now had more questions.

"So Ino what are you then?" asked Sakura once again.

"I'm a banshee!" Ino beamed with pride. "We're like what you humans call a female ghost though there is one thing special about us. We can sing so beautifully in our folk tongue but you human don't like it at all."

Sakura read tales of banshees where their screams are the definition of death itself. "It's not gonna kill me, is it?"

"Depends on the human they will hear what they wish to hear." explained Ino.

"E-Everyone h-has a d-different p-preference." Hinata told her thoughts.

"Yup that's why I love you Hinata!" Ino decided to glomp the angel with glee.

"I-Ino..." Hinata stuttered

Sakura looked on with total envy. She never really had any close friends despite her popularity at her old middle school. She sighed at the two as she check on her stuff, which were already packed out. All her clothes and materials were placed out and took note of a closet by the door.

**"I'm here for the next four years so why not."** she thought to hersel.

As she opened the door she was greeted by a even larger room. It was like a warehouse full of clothes was standing right in front of her. Sakura couldn't resist gaping at the sight.

"Oh yeah you've never seen our closets. Whoops." Ino smiled at the gaping girl. "Well there are three sections for each of us!"

Sakura took note of signs right above on top of two of the stacks, the other girls' names were written on it. She took note of Hinata's clothes usually consisted of white and purple colors. In contrast to Hinata, Ino had darker colors though purple was still in there. She sighed as she took her small pile of clothes compared to theirs. She quickly took note of an empty sign so she took the liberty to write her name.

"Wow." awed Sakura in amazement. "It's all the clothing stores in one big place."

"Thanks anyways you wanna hang out with us?" Ino suggested with a welcoming smile.

Sakura thought about it for a second. Here she had two friendly roommates, which was a total relief, and she is the only human at the campus. She'll admit she missed her old friends back at middle school but it's a new chance for her.

"Sure." Sakura nodded.

"C'mon Hinata let's go!"

"I-Ino don't d-drag me."

* * *

As she walked behind the banshee and angel, Sakura couldn't help but feel self-conscious. She glanced at her two new friends with total jealously.

**"They're...bouncing."** Sakura thought with a sad sigh.

"Hey what's wrong Sakura?" Ino wondered as she is suddenly next to Sakura while Hinata was suddenly behind them. "Don't tell me you are..."

Ino looked down towards Sakura's chest. Her mouth was starting to shape into the letter 'O', until she giggled. "If you're gonna be jealous then angels have the biggest one."

"I-Ino!" Hinata shrieked with a huge blush. "D-Don't!"

"Sorry Hinata but Sakura is just jealous of us especially you!" Ino pointed out.

"Sorry." Hinata meeped.

Sakura couldn't help but pat the girl's head. Just the sight made the angel looked very cute. She smiled at Hinata.

"It's fine Hinata." she smiled at the shy girl. **"What could she be eating?"**

* * *

The trio finally got to the designated spot. Sakura was shocked on how typical their spot could be. It had a nice view on campus and the breeze was just making her feel calmer. Though she was surprised on how they were let in, especially after school hours.

"Well we're all practically living here so the school is always open." Ino answered her unasked question. "Besides it helps the fact if we forget something here we could just get it."

"So are we early?" Sakura wondered as it was only the three of them.

"Nope they're late." Ino gritted her teeth.

Ino was chatting animatedly towards the two girls. Sakura was amazed by how much rumors and gossip were around the place. Still having friends at the first day definitely made it more bearable.

"You guys are late!" Ino shouted suddenly, breaking Sakura out of her thoughts. "And everyone's not here!"

"Troublesome woman, some had club meetings." a young man with pineapple hair sighed, it looked like he was used to Ino's shouting.

"Yeah I was finishing up some of my ramen." the blonde fox boy, Sakura noted, rubbed his head.

"The fangirls can't get me here." the accused 'vampire', Sakura pointed out, said so calmly with a blank face.

"Oh right Shogi Club." Ino smacked her head. "Totally forget, sorry Shikamaru!"

"H-how much d-did you e-eat N-Naruto?" Hinata stumbled her words.

"I lost count after twenty..." Naruto thought outloud.

Sakura couldn't help herself once again as she gaped at the statement. That was so much food, but the boy Naruto seemed so fit. She stared at the last boy, if she recalled he introduced himself to her already.

"Hello Sasuke." she said suddenly, as the black haired boy's attention is at her. She was the center of attention whether she willed it or not, but Sasuke's stare was very different it made her nervous. "Sorry about calling you a vampire and all."

"Hn." was the respond.

"Oh yeah human girl here made my day calling the bastard a vampire good one!" Naruto gave her a thumbs up.

"Well since she is a human she doesn't understand our world's concepts and such plus given Sasuke's looks and his characteristics, it's natural for a human to call him a vampire. First day was such a pain I couldn't sleep from all the laughter" Shikamaru analyzed and complained. "I bet Ino already told you our realms."

"Y-Yes!" Sakura said a little too loud for her own delight.

"Proper introductions guys!" Ino mellowed out

The three boys looked at Sakura with different looks. Shikamaru had a disinterested look, Naruto seemed curiously cute, while Sasuke stared blankly.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru a shadow demon." Shikamaru introduced himself. "Shadow Demons have powers on manipulating shadows, hence the name, like moving another person's shadow or we hide in them."

"Uzumaki Naruto I'm a fox demon, please to meet you!" Naruto pointed to himself with pride. "Us fox demons? Well we're pretty fast agile and oh do you know those japanese myths on kitsunes? That's practically my family line!"

Sakura nodded at the info for their supposed kinds then she glanced at the last one. He wasn't staring at her, it was like he was looking into her soul for some dark secret. It felt more dangerous when Hinata was observing her.

"Uchiha Sasuke, a mimic." the boy properly introduced himself, though his eyes hardened at bit. "Not a vampire. Mimics have the ability to transform into anyone or anything at will. This form is just the look inherited when my parents decided to with humans. I have no true form.'

Sakura gaped at the info, she might've been living with these kinds of people and she wouldn't even be aware of it! She felt everyone's stare at her.

"H-Haruno Sakura a simple human." she started. "No crazy powers, no wings, no tail, now horns, just me and my smart brain."

"That could be a power! Oww!"

"Idiot power and natural talents are different." Sasuke responded to Naruto as he whacked him at his head. "Humans can have talents but we demons have powers."

"What a pain." Shikamaru whine as he suddenly started to sink in his own shadow while the shadow decided to lean on a bench.

Sakura stared at the sight as she witnessed her new friends' odd antics. She sighed to herself.

**"What did I get myself into?!"**

* * *

**So what you think? Oh by the way sorry for any grammar errors and any words looked out of place or missing, I wasn't in English Honors for that reason, plus I had crappy handwriting. I felt proud on finishing this chapter and all. But anyways I bet the pairing are dead obvious if you entered this story for that reason, plus I bet this will be fun to type. So yeah Sakura in a school meant for supernatural beings and such, how bad or whack is this going to be?! Mmmm I don't know I have a story kinda planned out but I don't know how I'll order it like you know...a gym scene, bully scene, new transfer student scene, well you get the case. **

**Comment away anything and I'll suck it up. Criticism, adoring, loathing of my story give it to me. I need inspiration people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...period... and any other references of other shows and media...period..again.**

**Man when I read those fics with the 1k reviews and such or just some really good one that are popular by having hundreds of reviews I tend to note on how they have some sort of cool line, taken from a famous person or their own, at the beginning pertaining to the chapter or it's just there. Mmm should I do that as well**

**Anyways shoutouts to: Anonymous, lalamnmgirl, and KaoriTamashiro for being the ones to review. Thanks guys! Those who favorited (That a word?) or alerted my story don't be afraid to show your opinions on it. You know harsh comments on my grammer errors and such make me more determined to make my stories better and all.**

**Here we go 2nd chapter hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Am I with the Right Friends?

It's been a week since Sakura was introduced to a circle of new friends, which consisted most of her classmates at her homeroom. Right now she is having lunch with the group at their usual spot. There was so much noise around her, but she didn't mind it at all.

"Dammit Naruto, what did you do to my lunch!?" accused a brunette, he had red facial markings on his face. He was pointing at the blonde who has chatting casually at Hinata.

"Did nothing doggy!" Naruto whined as Hinata giggled at the scene. He glanced at Hinata and gave her a pout. "He's so mean to me Hina, I bet he blames me when he loses himself at the hallway."

"N-Naruto wouldn't d-do such a thing, K-Kiba." Hinata nodded to herself, as she glanced at Kiba.

"Y-Yeah you're right." admitted Kiba, the dog demon, as he felt a powerful air coming from Hinata's quick stare

Sakura could still never get the fact that cute little angel Hinata could be very forceful with a mere glance. She sighed in relief since she didn't get hit by it directly.

"Hinata's still self-conscious but when it comes to Naruto she tends to be overprotective." Ino explained as she phased through a vending machines then she got two drinks. "Want one?"

Sakura accepted the offer then she glanced at the sulking mimic. To her he seemed very far compared to everyone else. He kept his distance but everyone else considered him as a friend. She took note of the others.

"Want a bite Shika?" a chubby friendly peer offered his potato chips.

"No thanks, Chouji. You know your kind needs it more than I do." Shikamaru declined the food.

"How about you Sakura?" Chouji offered once again.

When Sakura met Chouji of the first time she was shocked on how human he looked but she witnessed on what kind of specie he was it was a total shocker. The stretched out hand was right in front of her, also it was at least three times the size of Chouji. She recalled Ino's explanation.

_"How do I say this? Chouji is a Calorie Demon, it's essential he eats food all the time that's why he has 'that' look, but he is like one of the nicest guys here and I'm been trying to hook him up. Well he can stretched out or extended his body at the cost of his calories." _She recalled Ino's explanation.

"No thanks I'm fine sorry for making you waste some of your calories on me." Sakura apologized with a sheepish grin.

"Oh it's fine." Chouji nodded back.

Then he heard the doors opening. A teen with dark shades and a beanie walked up to the group and pointed a finger towards Ino. "Ino, as a member of the Discipline Committee you are coming with me!"

Sakura gasped at the man in shocked then she glanced at Ino's disinterest.

"Sheesh Shino just put it on my tab just two drinks, plus one's for a friend." Ino sighed as she continued to finish her drink.

"Very well just one drink added this time." Shino nodded as he pointed towards everyone else. "Kiba you're causing a disturbance, your howls are disturbing the student at the library! Chouji there are some parts of the ceilings crackings! Naruto the bathroom signs have been switched! Hinata you're..."

A small glance made Shino think otherwise. No one messes with Hinata, ever!

"Never mind, Shikamaru your homeroom has become too dark! And Sasuke your fangirls are causing a disturbance!"

Sakura glanced at all of her friends' indifference. She chuckled to herself as she too decided to ignore the Discipline Committee member.

"H-Hey are you guys even listening to me!" Shino whined as he suddenly had a dark cloud above him. "Will I be forever ignored?"

Suddenly his bodies burst into a large swarm of flies as it flew away into the sunrise. Just kidding the flies flew onto the courtyard. There was an odd silence from the group.

"W-Who was that?" Sakura wondered baffled by everyone.

"Aburame Shino, he's a bug demon aka you've seen his power." shrugged Naruto casually.

"He means well but he takes his job too seriously so we just ignore him till he cools down then he's a pretty chilled guy." explained Kiba with a grin. "Though he did gave us a warning."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura as she heard rumbling suddenly.

"Kyaaah!"

"Sasuke where are you?!"

"I know he's here somewhere!"

The voices sounded eager, excited and hungry which scared Sakura a ton. She made a nervous glanced at the many demon and undead girls looking around with pure hunger. She could their glowing eyes filled with something terrible within her skin.

**"Sasuke better be hiding."** she thought to herself as she glanced at where the Uchiha was.

He wasn't there but instead a bench laid there peacefully. It seemed like the right place but it was angled off. Sakura didn't know there was a bench there.

"Oh man he's not here!"

It was frightening for Sakura since she can't even tell who said it from the crowd. Luckily they left as Sakura sighed in total relief. Until the footsteps were no longer heard, she heard Ino calling out. "Hey Sasuke they're gone!"

The bench suddenly morphed back into the black haired pretty boy! He had an annoyed look, almost like he was pouting. "I can't believe they didn't notice the odd bench."

The group's snickers suddenly turned to full blown laughter: Naruto clutching his sides, Hinata giggling as she held her stomach, Kiba howling in glee, Shikamaru with a full grin, Chouji still eating his chips, Ino's laughter suddenly screeched. Everyone's ears suddenly felt very clearer.

"Idiots." Sasuke sighed at the group. He took note of Sakura staring at him. "Not them I meant the fangirls."

This broke Sakura's thoughts. **"He's cute when he pouts but he always has that handsome look."**

"Oh man I can't believe it!" Naruto still laughing.

Sakura joined the laughter as it got uncontrollable, she didn't know why but she just did. It didn't matter but having all these friends really did made her day. She glanced at her watch as she realized it was almost time for class once again.

The door opened again but this time three folks approached the group.

"Ah there you guys are!" a girl with two buns approached the two.

As she walked towards them with a friendly smile, each step carried a dreadful noise, despite the non hostile look. Suddenly her legs got tangled thus she tripped then her head rolled over to the group, more specifically the only human.

"..." Sakura was shocked on what happened and out of curiosity she picked up the head as it stared back at her.

"Mind if you put me back?" she requested, as if it was a usual routine.

The shocked Sakura quickly complied as she kept the body straight up and she put back the head and quickly walked back to her spot.

"Always a klutz huh Tenten?" a long haired teen asked her, though it was more to himself.

"S-Shut up Neji!" Tenten whined with a blush. "I'm just a puppet you know?! I gotta fix all my strings up again."

"It is fine Tenten as long as you are alright!" another teen, though he has fiendishly huge eyebrows and a bowl cut.

The three strangers, to Sakura, looked at each other then to the group. The bowl haired teen's eyes suddenly turned into hearts as he dashed towards Sakura.

"Please be my girlfriend you are very lovely!" he shouted with glee as Sakura stood there all baffled.

To be honest Sakura never was into relationships, she had no crushes since she studied and let her school duties be her first priorities. She wasn't interest then, she wasn't interested now.

"Sorry but I have to decline your offer." she apologized with a sincere smile.

The rejected boy slumped in defeat as his eyes were shaped into tears. He quickly bade farewell as he dashed out leaving a trail of water behind. The other male teen sighed.

"Forgive Lee he is a very emotional beast, or Beast Demon, it's part of his nature to be very into his emotions thus you see his eyes transforming into his emotions." the long haired guy explained. "You are Haruno Sakura the human."

She nodded quietly as she stared at this one. He looked majestic and he had a similar vibe to one of her friends, she then realized the wings being constricted. Her eyes widened at realization on what kind he is.

"An angel, right?" Sakura asked, she still recalled on Ino's ramblings on how they were stuck up despite being the supposed good creature.

"Hyuuga Neji, I'm Hinata's cousin." he bowed down though he had a smirk. "President of the student council last year and I will be again, next year."

She did not feel competitive but something in Sakura just made her fired up. It was just one of those moments where she would make someone so arrogant be wrong at something to probe they weren't that good. She could feel the arrogance coming out of him but it was an impressive feat: she knew of Neji being one year senior to her and he was president at his first year. Her hands were shaking as she kept a straight face.

"I heard of you." she responded simply.

"I take you heard of the election?" smirked Neji.

She could feel the challenge coming out. Back in middle school Sakura was a ideal student: dedicated, friendly, smart, and all around nice person. She recalled her peers, at that time, praising her.

_"At this rate you'll be leader of the world!"_ one of them shouted in joy.

"I'll take you on." declared Sakura with a determined look.

As Neji smirked once again he gestured to Tenten to follow him. Once the the two left, Sakura could feel all eyes were at her: Naruto and Kiba's plate shaped eyes, Hinata's slightly widened eyes, Shikamaru's usual muttering of drags and troublesomes, Sasuke's interested eyes, and Ino's outburst.

"What were you thinking?!"

* * *

She was walking back to her dorm at a snail's pace. Today's test seemed to disturbed Sakura to no end, thus she had a downside look. She felt a presence next to her so instinctively she turned around to meet a pair of crimson eyes.

"Vampire!" she shrieked with a shock.

Though she did realized the person and calmed herself down. She felt eyes were doting towards her, she could hear the snickers and whispers of her. Sakura blushed from all the attention especially the one in front of her.

"That makes it five times you called me that this week." Sasuke said blankly, though Sakura could see the little pout on his face.

Sasuke sighed at the folks around them, he could sense all the fangirls hungry gazes at him and their hisses towards the human. He glared at everyone at the vicinty to silence them. He stared at the blushing pinkette and couldn't help but admit she seemed so pretty. He had a sudden urge.

"H-Hey!" she whined as she held her forehead.

"It's huge." stated Sasuke with a smirk as his finger left the forehead. "You're pretty daring to take on Hyuuga Neji for elections."

Oh yes add more cute and bravery into her personality: Sasuke is really intrigued by this human girl. Whenever he was out, especially during summers, human girls were as bad as the students here. The stares, the eyes, the drools, and the dreams, he shivered from all of his fangirls, but this girl was fully aware of his good lokks but she wasn't doing anything like the fangirls. It was interesting enough her first words to him was a total mythical creature. **"Maybe I should find a cape and morph my teeth into snake fangs or something..."**

His mimic powers did allow him to take whatever form he pleases. However, unlike his older brother, he wasn't mastered the more advance parts of mimicry; such as partial transformation of his body. He recalled days when he met literally half his brother while the other half was a huge weasel. Another time recalled his brother spouting out a crow's tail.

"Itachi..." he muttered to himself as he felt Sakura's eyes right at him.

"Something you need Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"S-Stop poking my head!"

* * *

She decided to head to the school cafeteria at night, if you wish to know why it's pretty simple: Sakura is hungry her stomach kept on growling every five minutes. She sighed to herself since Ino was dead asleep, no pun intended, and Hinata was surprisingly still not back since curfew is just a few hours away. As she entered the cafeteria she took note of only two figures at a nearby bench.

"...so then dog breath almost dig like some sort of super digging thingy and almost buried me like a million feet, but luckily Shikamaru decided that 'it's a pain if they had to find the damn fox boy halfway across the world since he will cause mischief' or something like that!" told Naruto to the person next to him.

Sakura could hear the giggling from the conversation, then she heard some very loud slurping and that made her eye twitch. She decided to give him a piece of her mind.

"..then next thing you know Kiba went all out on-OW!" complained Naruto as he felt his head ruffled despite his spiky hair. "Sakura not the hair."

Sakura could already feel Hinata's angelic glance at her but she didn't flinch: she was too annoyed and hungry to care.

"Table manners Naruto." she gritted her teeth.

If it's one thing she despised it was those without total manners, especially at dining tables. One time at middle school some of her school mates were slurping so loud and rudely that the sauce went towards Sakura's face! Though she was across from said person but she then vowed to herself to 'cleanse' them. Her stomach decided to interrupt the moment.

"Somebody's hungry!" sang Naruto with a grin.

The fox boy glanced at his stacks to ramen bowls still waiting to be eaten. The smell was beautiful to the boy but he saw a friend in need especially her stomach. He smiled at Hinata as he slid one of the bowls to the side while the angel gestured a seat next to her.

"Jeez you have no idea." smiled Sakura as Hinata gave her some chopsticks.

The three of them kept on eating, while Sakura listened to Naruto's stories of his summer vacation. For the human it was interesting, when Naruto described his days some parts seemed normal while other's were just odd, to her. Such as this. "...so curling up to my bed..."

Sakura found it hard to see him in a perfectly curled up position but she when she did the girl found it was a cute image.

"So how bout you Sakura, any interesting stuff at human summers?" Naruto wondered as he chowed down on his next bowl.

She recalled back to her middle school, it was true she was popular and such but she wasn't close to anyone. She sighed at summers when she still lived at the orphanage.

"Well the summer festivals are always fun." Sakura began with a reminiscent look. "The booths, the food, the games, the prizes there all so enjoyable!"

"Must be fun with your human pals huh?" Naruto grinned at the pinkette.

"W-Well..." Sakura stuttered,

She did go there, where she took note of all the people around her were having fun. She took note of teens and families smiling, laughing all around her. Sakura continued on. "I tend to go on my own but sometimes I meet up with people from school and hang out with them but the orphanage I lived in has a strict curfew but at least my room there has a very nice view on the fireworks!"

Once again she felt a powerful glance from Hinata, the girl was once again judging her soul. That's what Sakura tells herself.

"Y-You didn't have c-close friends." Hinata stated as she looked away once Sakura's attention is at her.

"Yeah I had tons but none of them were really long lasting." Sakura sighed as she got up. "Night Naruto, Hinata."

"Later!"

"G-Goodnight."

* * *

Getting back to her dorm, Sakura was about to open her door until she heard some music blasting out. It was calming: the piano, the woodwind, it felt so relaxing like she's camping with all of them and the burning fire was the only noise. A confused look emerged from her as she looked around the hallway. There were no doors around theirs.

"Is it me or this floor is practically ours'?" she asked herself.

Once she opened the door, she was baffled by an odd sight. Ino was lying on the other end of her bed staring intently at the Nintendo DS held by her hands. She was blushing at whatever game she was playing. Sakura took note Ino didn't even bothered to say hi to her.

**"She's way into whatever that game is!"** she thought as she started to change into her sleeping clothes. There was a couple of grunts both male and female, then she heard it.

"You are the wind at my back and the sword at my side. Together my love, we shall build a peaceful world, just you and me." was a male voice said coming from the DS.

She then heard a very loud squeal.

"So romantic!" Ino giggled uncontrollably. "I love you too Chrom!"

"..." Sakura stood there baffled by Ino. She never expected the banshee to be one that's way into games especially when it includes romance. Ino finally turned to her side to take note of the human staring at her.

"Oh uh, hey Sakura didn't see you there..." Ino started awkwardly with a blush on her face. "Just a game I'm really enjoying."

"Y-Yeah I could tell." Sakura blurted out as she stared at the celing. "S-Say Ino what kind of guys are you into?"

"W-What?!" the blonde wondered as she blushed.

"You seem to like that Chrom guy in that game." Sakura pointed out.

"W-Well he's like a really cool swordsman and all plus he's a really nice guy since he puts others before himself." Ino sighed contently. "But when it comes to girls he's clueless and when he realizes he has feelings he becomes awkward and flustered. It's so cute!"

"Like there are guys like that in real life." Sakura scoffed. "Is it like a dating sim then?"

"Fire Emblem? No way!" Ino yelled. She began to explain how the story involves a war between two kingdoms and how the player had to make her own character. She described the gameplay as hard but rewarding especially when you win a battle.

"And the romance?" asked Sakura.

"Oh well you gotta put two characters into a pair so one supports the other and if they keep on fighting you unlock conversations with them. So keep doing that then tada that person and you get together!" she grinned as she turned off the DS.

"You're such a gamer, Ino." Sakura sighed with a smile.

"Hinata's the only other person who knows that. Does it look like I'm a gamer at all?" Ino snorted.

"So you're into guys that are good with whatever talent they have but are socially awkward?" wondered Sakura.

"Yes." nodded Ino.

Sakura sighed to herself but she smiled at the ceiling. A certain supposed vampire appeared into her thoughts, she then blushed deeply as Ino turned off the lights.

**"Stupid elections, interesting school, Sasuke..."**

* * *

**Well that's the second chapter and all. Yup Sakura's already got a crush on Sasuke already but she won't admit it...yet. I'm such a tease. Anyways I made Sakura that type of popular...c'mon there's gotta be those people. I was one during my middle school and high school times but I did have a couple of close friends. **

**So anyways what do you think? Should I start the Sakura's journal thing at the beginning. You know just a deeper insight.**

**Oh yeah the Fire Emblem reference...I don't have a 3DS, but I got a Vita. I just watched the game online and was like wow. Then I saw the confessions and felt happy in the inside, even though I'm a dude. Anyways was bored and thought of how Naruto character's would confess to the player. (Imagine that, a Naruto game where you can hook up with your favorite character and you can hook up your favorite couples. A Naruto fan's dream.)**

**Naruto: Y-You're one of my precious people. So keep on smiling not just for your sake but mine!**

**Sakura: I-I love you with all heart. Thank you for loving me back.**

**Sasuke: Tch, these feelings are twirling around me, but I don't mind at all. Especially you. (I originally thought something like reviving the clan along the way...)**

**Hinata: T-Thank you, I-I never felt so r-relived, so h-happy, so free.**

**Shino: I can't believe someone like you would notice me. Thank you.**

**Kiba: H-Hey quit staring at me like that would you? You're making me blush!**

**Shikamaru: All these feelings are really troublesome, but in the end it's worth it.**

**Chouji: I love you I really do! I'll give you my last piece of this.**

**Ino: Oh man this is so embarrassing! But I love you so much!**

**Neji: Whether it be fated or not I am glad for this moment, just the two of us.**

**Tenten: So I uh. I'm not really good when it comes to confessions. No really stop looking at me like that.**

**Lee: I will love you with every fiber of my being! I will protect you till the day I die!**

**Kankuro: So it came to this huh? Heh You really are one of a kind.**

**Temari: H-Hey quit that smirk. Ok I'll say it once. I love you.**

**Gaara: So this is what love feels like. Then I wish to tell you this. I love you.**

**Hehe I bet the one with Gaara really got the female audience since you know...everyone's all like he's cute and such. I'm a guy so I can't really tell but he does have his moments. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...period**

**So another chapter and all...so..man IDK what to say here so meh.**

**REDemption Love and Lies: Thanks for taking an interest on my fic. :) And know I kinda think about it Vampire Knight was one of the inspirations but obviously not the vampire concept :P**

* * *

Chapter 3: Am I Going to Win This?

"Neji-sama for president!"

"He's graceful and perfect!"

"He's the best!"

Sakura's eye twitched rather violently from all these statements while at the same time people were giving her glares. She sighed at all the words coming from the other students.

"That human is either brave or stupid to go against Neji at elections.

"She'll lose in a heartbeat."

"What's a human doing here anyway?"

The last statement felt a pin cushion within her. She too wondered why she was at this particular school. She could have gone to highschool with her peers back at middle school and it would have been the same for the next few years. When she entered this she was hoping to be different not only her herself but for her new friends as well.

**"I got people actually wanting to good friends with me, they want to know a lot about me. I-I'm glad I came to this school.****"** she smiled to herself as the noises were drowned out.

She still can't believe why her competitiveness got to her to challenge Neji but nonetheless it is definitely worth a challenge and on the bright side her friends are supporting her campaign. Another bright fact is how they're getting their friends to support Sakura as well. She turned to her side as she fell into a pool of deep red eyes.

"Not gonna scream vampire?" wondered Sasuke with a blank look.

"Well you are scaring anyone that wants to mess with me so nope." Sakura shook her head with a smile. "Anyways Sasuke who's this group that keeps on following you, not your fangirls."

Sasuke sighed at the human due to the question. He didn't have a personal problem against the so called group Sakura pointed out but it's just their antics that crept him out, though he will never admit it. Ignoring their obsessions or questionable hobbies they were fiercely loyal to Sasuke: sometime he would take advantage of it, sometimes he would ignore them and sometimes he just didn't care at all. Such as this situation.

"You stupid girls vote Sasuke for Vice Pres. You hear me!" a red headed girl with glasses screamed at the crowd surrounding the duo.

As the students dispersed, Sakura had a good look at the girl. The only thing unusual about her were the fox tails and ears but she wondered who the girl was.

"Karin, thanks." Sasuke said simple.

The girl with the frown suddenly swooned towards him with glee. "Anything for you Sasuke!"

Sakura back away a couple inches from the sudden movement, the girl simply creepe her out.

"So you must that human my cousin keeps babbling about huh?" asked Karin as she approached Sakura.

"Cousin?" wondered Sakura, she was staring at the fox ears and tails. Her mouth was opening for the answer. "Naruto!"

"Yup." nodded Karin as she suddenly glared at her. "I'm only helping you because Sasuke asked me to got it?!"

"Y-Yeah thanks." responded Sakura.

The girl smirked to herself as she waved at Sasuke as she disappeared into the hallways. Sakura had a confused look as she stared at Sasuke.

"I met Karin when she stayed at Naruto's house last summer." the Uchiha started.

"Is she like one of your fangirls or something?" asked Sakura.

Karin's swooning made her look like one of the fangirls but something was off from the girl. The girl could be a descent person if Sasuke wasn't close by, unfortunately the first meeting wasn't the best.

"She's Sasuke-sexual." Sasuke answered simple.

Laughter came from the human as she clutched her sides. If Sasuke never knew her it would have been noise to him but this unique human, this unique girl made it sound like music to him. He didn't know why but he wanted Sakura to keep that smile and laughter he wouldn't mind listening to her laughing just a little longer.

"Naruto came up with the name and we just went on with it." Sasuke shrugged off.

Sakura laughed out even more then she was trying to catch her breath. "Oh man Naruto would say something like that."

The mimic kept the blank expression but the inside he was smiling. Sasuke was glad to make the girl's day from bad to good with just a sentence or two.

"C'mon let me set those up while you make your speech."

* * *

Sakura approached the school yard to let her thoughts wonder, or at least inspire her to write her speech. She took note of Ino arguing with a couple of other ghost and angel students.

"What you can't do that!" Ino glared at an angel.

"Sorry Ino but you have missed too many practices already." the angel informed so calmly. "You are out of the chorus group."

"If it was Hinata you'd warn her." Ino muttered keeping her glare on.

"How dare you mock Hinata, she's the true voice of the Leaf Academy's choir!" one of the ghost screamed at the back.

Ino had no problem with the Hyuuga girl at all, but simply comparing her and Hinata is like comparing night and day. The banshee girl was the reason Hinata started to sing and it suddenly became the shy girl's passion, which Ino supported wholeheartedly.

"Oh man a club arguing, now we wouldn't want them to be separated from one argument." a white haired boy with shark teeth approached them.

"Suigetsu, what are you doing here?" wondered Ino.

"Sasuke is calling in favors and man does he demand it." the boy complained though he grinned at everyone. "Hey mind if you all vote for this human chick, what's her name Sakeri?"

Sakrua couldn't help but sweatdrop.

"Sakura you damn shark brain!" corrected Ino with a glare. "Stupid water demons do have water for their brains."

"Right that human girl so it would be pretty swell if the choir did vote for it then no problems, which means no plan B." Suigetsu grinned showing off his fangs, ignoring Ino's last statement.

Sakura then heard the complaints from the group. She was glad her friends were helping her out but it seemed so sad to them fighting with their other friends.

"Then plan B then." the shark demon sighed as he gestured someone over.

Around the corner came Hinata with a look of determination. Sakura gasped at the sight as she never seen her angel friend look so seriously. Most of the time she seemed so sweet and very friendly, but this Hinata's eyes screamed ruler. What happened?

"You will vote for Sakura." Hinata commanded with a sharp look. It didn't help her powerful look was scaring the group, though Sakura, Ino and Suigetsu were unfazed.

"B-But!" one of the angels whined.

"No buts!" Hinata demanded as she glared at the group even more.

Sakura heard the group's complaints as they walked away defeated, though they did decide to vote for her. Sakura couldn't help but silently thank all of her new friends' supports. They were going great lengths just to help her win, she looked up to the setting sun with a carefree smile. Her thoughts were interrupted by an interesting sight.

"Hina that was awesome!" Naruto screamed in delight as he grinned at the girl.

It was like a 180 turn for Hinata as her confidence faded in a matter of second since she reverted back to her usual shy self.

"Y-You s-saw t-that N-N-Naruto?" she stammered even more as her legs shook from the nervousness.

**"Oh so she could be aggressive but Naruto is one factor that turned her back into the Hinata I know and love, but what other causes make her shy."** her Sakura's inner thoughts as she walked away.

The pinkette is grateful for all the help her friends were giving her, she felt obliged to even work harder for the election.

* * *

"...appeal to the crowd, appeal to the crowd..."

It was the weekend and Sakura stared at a blank sheet of paper. She finished her speech and had it proofread by her teachers throughout the academy. She felt even more grateful due to the other friends she got to meet.

_"Hello my name is Sai and I like art. Wow you're pretty flat. Your punches won't affect me since I'm an ink demon."_ Sai was really an odd one. Honest but blunt Sai doesn't seemed to understand reactions and other people's thoughts. Still he drew some nice looking posters about her.

"Oh by the way Sakura, Neji is having his band perform after his speech." Ino's head phased through a wall with a grin.

"So what would out perform a concert?" wondered Sakura as she tapped her pen continuously.

If it's a concert from her age group, it probably contains current generation music. A band, Sakura wouldn't be surprised if Neji's voice is very good. Plus he is popular at school and many people love him, she's at a huge disadvantage.

"Man I remember doing this musical with all the other banshees. It was to die for!" Ino sighed nostalgically. "Then they all got jealous of me."

She knew Ino was trying to give out ideas but it just wasn't clicking enough. She twirled the pen as she stared outside the empty schoolyard.

"Hey Ino we're allowed to go in the main building even in weekends right?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah but everyone's out at the nearest town which unfortunately is a human town so the school is probably dead quiet." shrugged Ino.

"So this place is like what at the middle of all the realms or something?" wondered Sakura.

"Pretty much, so you know, no favorable and biased stuff happening." nodded Ino.

Sakura never was interested in politics but she understand enough about territorial tensions. She didn't want to knowa war started just because some angel cried about a demon showing off his wings. She sighed to herself as she opened the door.

"Kssk!"

The human held her laughter as she stared at the sight.

"What?" Sasuke asked keeping a serious face.

"W-What's w-with the cape?" she snickered.

Sasuke stood still as he assessed the current situation. He licked around his teeth to feel the morphed teeth. He decided to grin showing off his 'fangs'.

"Vampire." he said simply as his eyes turned red.

She stopped her laughing as she stared at Sasuke. Another giggle came out as she clutched her side. She told him. "I-I can't believe what I'm seeing but it's happening right now!"

It was hard to catch her breath from the sight as Sasuke threw away the cape with a hateful glare.

"Come with me I want to show you something."

* * *

"I never saw that building!"

Both Sakura and Sasuke were at the outskirts of the school yard. It was a nice place since it was connected to the nearby courtyard. The human was staring at a lone building surrounded by trees.

"It's a special dorm." Sasuke said.

"Like special special?" asked Sakura not wanting to be rude or blunt.

"This academy doesn't have any of that." Sasuke shook his head. "It's a dorm for members of the student council. It's always emptied at the end of the year so it could be kept clean till the aftermath of the next election."

Sakura knew Sasuke was smart but informative at the same time? He looked so disinterested majority of the time but there was one question bothering her now.

"And how do you know this?" Sakura asked another question suddenly. "We first years shouldn't know about this, should we?"

"My brother he was president when he was still here." explained Sasuke with slight bitterness.

He loved his brother but there will always be that competitive edge between the two of them. Itachi accomplished so much more in his first year that Sasuke felt like the shadow of his brother surrounding him.

"Ah." nodded Sakura. "So I win this and I get a room there, what's so special about it?"

"First of all it's co-ed dorm." Sasuke started.

Sakura's face quickly brightened up. She wasn't used to boys living in the same building as her. She could think of the many things that would possibly happen. Her face turned redder as she twirled her fingers. She wondered. "Anything else?"

"Well all members of the student council must live there. There are no cafeterias but there's a kitchen for everyone's use. When my brother was there he told me how one of his pals would cook and have amazing meals. Plus each room is custom made for each person." explained Sasuke.

"So when you mean all members you also mean just the regular members right?" asked Sakura as an image was popping into her mind.

"From what Itachi told me, it's up to the president to decide." Sasuke recalled.

**"I can see it now! Waking up opening my door and seeing Ino across from me. Then as we head down the kitchen for some breakfast I would see Hinata and Naruto chatting so cutely to each other! Then Sasuke comes out and bring us take out! Then..."** Sakura's thought's kept on chaining into random events as she smiled at the dorm.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at the girl's smile. A part of him fluttered as he tightened his fists. He smirked to himself as he glanced at the dorm. She heard her again.

"What's the name of the dorm?"

"The Omni Hall: Home of the Best and Strangest Students."

* * *

She was at the library staring at one particular book. She was turning the pages intently as she looked for the picture year she wanted. Her friends reassured her, she was working too hard for the election.

**"This is Neji we are talking about, no such thing as too hard for him. Still seeing all the previous residents of Omni Hall is pretty interesting. I wonder what Sasuke meant with 'Best and Strangest', is everyone unique or something?"** her were current thoughts.

She finally turned to the page she wanted to see. "Wow Sasuke your brother does have a great resemblance."

The black haired teen at the picture seemed so calm and pleasant. He looked like a descent fellow, then Sakura took note of the rest of the picture.

"Akatsuki?" she read the name below outloud.

Surrounding Sasuke brother was a group of very interesting group. A blonde, and red head glaring at each other wholeheartedly, a blue skin grinning, a white haired man getting pushed away by a hooded man that was sighing, and an orange haired man and blue haired woman staring disinterested.

"W-What a group for that student council." Sakura told herself baffled by the sight. "Yup 'Strangest' all right."

"At the same time..." Sakura trailed off as she turned the next page, she took note that both the orange haired teen and blue haired woman were gone. Everyone else was there but there were two new memebers: one had a strange orange mask with one hole at the right eye, while the other one was literary half white and black. "They all seemed like really good and close friends."

She sighed with jealously, Sakura already knew plenty of people from the school but she could still feel that strong gap. She wanted to know them more in a personal level, to share secrets with them, to do the dumbest things with them and just laugh with everyone. She noticed a wet mark on the page.

"I-I want to be close to everyone."

* * *

She was staring at everyone with a nervous look. She took a deep breath and looked onto all the people around her. The words coming out of her mouth felt natural and not forced. She was smiling as well wanting people to feel welcomed.

Sakura was practicing her speech in front of her new friends with determination. Though they were all in front of her there was a large group of clones right behind them.

_"Fox Demons are masters of illusions so Naruto can make you believe there's an __audience in front of you."_ she remembered Sasuke's explanation_  
_

She finished her speech as she bowed down to everyone still keeping that smile.

"That was awesome Sakura!" Naruto grinned at her.

She could feel and honesty from him, as he smiled at her. Though she did feel Hinata's glare, she found it cute how the two of them looked together like when she found the two at the cafeteria.

"Hn I never thought you could actually match Neji with speeches." Sasuke analyzed.

Sasuke spent the most time with her and despite his blank look, Sakura could tell what he's feeling from his eyes. Right now she felt his eyes were smirking at her, giving her his approval.

"Not troublesome enough to make me fall asleep unlike Neji's." shrugged Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was very hard to analyzed but his usual troublesome comments told her he preferred her over Hinata's cousin. He was dozing off soon after, Sakura wasn't surprised by the lazy bum.

"Shika means it's good." Ino smacked the shadow demon at the head.

Sakura could tell he and Ino were friends for a very long time. Despite how the two treat each other, she could feel that odd wall between the two of them. She knew Ino has her support all the way.

"V-Very nice." Hinata gave her opinion with a smile.

Hinata was conflicted but in the end she chose Sakura since she was so king to her. Sakura could feel the disdained relation between the two angels. After the school elections she promised herself she would help mend the relationship between the cousins.

"Thanks guys." she thanked all of them.

As most of them left to finish up whatever role they had at Sakura's campaign, Ino stared intently at the human, who was looking at the sunset. She could feel the girl's desire to be closer to her but at the same time her hesitance. The banshee took out a PSVita and sat at a nearby bench.

"You coming back to the dorm Ino?" asked Sakura.

"Why not stick here for a bit?" offered Ino as she patted an empty spot next to her.

There was supposed to be silence but Ino's Vita is playing music.

"So what do you think of this place?" asked Ino.

Sakura was shocked by the sudden question. She hasn't stayed here long enough to actually know all the good and bad aspects of the place but she had something in her mind. "This place is interesting, and if I'm a normal human I would think this place would be whack."

"Ditto." giggled Ino as she started to swipe at the touchscreen. "My dad told me how the Celestial Realm and Undead Realm are sworn enemies and all but look I'm best buds with cute Hinata!"

"Really?" wondered Sakura.

"Well Celestials are all about light and holiness and that crap but us Undeads are kinda the opposite." Ino explained.

"I wish I have close friends." Sakura whispered to herself.

"I've known Shika, Naruto and Sasuke for most of my life. Meeting Hinata at the dorms for the first time made me so happy to have a female friend that could be really close to you. I know she felt the same, she didn't care I was from the Undead Realm, she just wanted a friend. And then there's you the human girl you're making this place interesting." Ino took a deep breath. "I'm hearing from our sempais that they were interested at why a human girl is here, and thought it would be an exciting school year."

"Like the school elections?" asked Sakura.

"Yup it would be interesting to see the first human school president at Leaf Academy." nodded Ino. "Let's see Sasuke is running for VP, Naruto is public relations, Shikamaru is treasurer, Hinata will be an adorable secretary."

"I'm still surprised they're letting first years actually get a position." Sakura told Ino. "In human schools you need to at least be a second year to be able to run for most of the positions."

"Pfft humans schuman, it's not about age for us Undeads, it's about guts to do whatever you need to accomplish." Ino grinned as there was some victory fanfare playing.

"So whatcha playing?" asked Sakura as she took a glance at the screen.

"Oh some good old Persona 4!" Ino grinned though she pouted quickly. "I wish I can pick the gender since you can only be a guy."

Sakura's eyebrow raised from the gamer...banshee. She could tell Ino really did love her video games but she didn't seemed to show it off towards her other friends. Sakura decided to ask another question. "So does anyone else know you love video games?"

"Pfft no only you and Hinata." Ino pouted. "All the other girls are jealous of my looks, my grades, and my popularity. They tend to try to be nice to me but I could tell they just want to take advantage of me."

Sakura stared at the girl in disbelief. Already a few weeks in this school and Ino seemed like one of the nicest and outgoing members of the school. Whenever she walked with Ino throughout the hallways, she heard meany people greeting the blonde while she smiled back and waved back. Sakura didn't even notice Ino staring into her game very intently

"Never thought of it that way." Sakura told herself. "C'mon Ino we gotta practice our performance."

"Dammit they found my weakness! FUUU-"

* * *

-UUUUU-"

"I-Ino n-no cursing p-please." begged Hinata as Ino pouted at her not falling gracefully. The blonde stopped her cursing when she felt Hinata's gaze was over her.

Sakura was able to gather Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru to perform. Sakura was mostly set, speech, confidence, and her natural looks. She asked everyone for some sort dance routine while they play some popular current music.

"Dammit I didn't want to fall like that!" Ino whined. "I wanted to fall on my tip toes not my entire foot, it would dive out a more beautiful end!"

"Troublesome banshee is too damn competitive." sighed Shikamaru.

"Hey we're not gonna have problems with Sasuke being your partner, Sakura?" wondered Naruto as he grabbed Hinata's hand. The angel was almost fainting from the distance between them.

"You better not hold me back." smirked Sasuke.

"Just make sure I don't fall!" whined Sakura.

She loved dancing, people from middle school would gawk at her moves. Though Sakura never was one that would do coordinating dancing she was more into the making it up as she goes. Still having a dance partner felt odd but yet enjoyable.

**"So this is what it's like to have someone actually dance with me. Most guys never caught on, though it was odd when I found them knocked out for some reason."** Sakura thought as she recalled the many times, a boy is on the floor dizzy.

She felt Sasuke's arms around her, the human couldn't help but blush at the contact. She felt safe as he held her waist. Sakura was starting to worry about her current position. She was fascinated by the footwork of the dance they were doing.

"Look up." said Sasuke. "It's disrespectful to not look at your partner at the eye."

"S-Sorry." Sakura apologized as she attempted to look up.

She then realized her mistake as she stared into the most blood red eyes she ever seen throughout her life.

"VAMPIRE!" she jumped away. The girl now realized her heart was beating at a significant rate. She blushed as everyone was staring right at her.

"You gotta stop calling poor Sasu, he hates it." giggled Ino.

"Aww poor bastard being called a blood sucker." Naruto laughed uncontrollably.

For some reason his tails were twirling in a rapid rate. Hinata was caught in between Naruto's many tails.

"N-Naruto!" she blushed from all the fluffiness around her.

"So troublesome." sighed Shikamaru.

Sasuke simply glared at her. Though he would never admit it, he found it amusing for Sakura to keep on freaking out like that. He poked her forehead as he took a break from all the practice.

"This is gonna be such a long day." complained Sakura as she followed Sasuke.

* * *

She never realized how tiny she looked compared to the audience that was staring right into her. She could feel the gazes judging her, yet she felt her friends's eyes comforting her.

**"You got this Sakura."** she reassured herself

The human heard all of Neji's speech, which was amazing and charming, at the same time he tried to break her with his speech, but it only made her more confident, more daring. She'll admit Neji's band is very good, plus the angel's singing voice was just hypnotizing. She swore she saw a couple of guys blushing at their seats, heck even Naruto was blushing and took note of Hinata pouting at him.

**"Just have fun."** Sakura convinced herself.

She was walking gently towards the podium as she felt every step was a stairway heading towards her new life. The pink haired girl stared towards the audience with a smile, since she would have no problem with this at all.

"Hello my name is Haruno Sakura, just your typical human..."

* * *

**So this chapter revealed a bit of Sakura. Like the library scene she already has friends but not really close friends. That's what she wants to be able to have people to depend on and to depend on her at the same time. She's getting there but remember she's just human so she'll have to deal with all the crazy stuff her new friends tend to do.**

**BTW...CLIFFHANGER FTW Muhahahaha, alright stopping evil laugh.**

**So also you could tell from the timeskips, right? This chapter in storywise consisted in a few weeks, so Sakura would probably in Leaf Academy for a month now.**

**BTW ever heard of the anime The Pet Girl of Sakurasou, despite having just 24 episodes it really is such an enjoyable anime to watch. I'd recommend it if you're in that high school, love triangle anime mood. So many episodes end with that warm fluffy feeling inside. In my opinion one of the bests. **


End file.
